Story of Madeline
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: Megatron save Madeline from her drunk father and Well stuff happens...not sexule atlest not yet...


Short: Megatron meets Madeline.

Megatron was walking down the streets in his new Holoform. Normally Megatron would be disgusted to be a human, but Lugnut and Shockwave had gotten in a fight about who was _most _loyal to Megatron. He was a tall, handsome, man in his late 20, with black hair. He was wearing black jean and red shirt under a grey jacked along with a pare of dark sunglasses to cover his red eyes. When he heard something down a dark allay way, he was passing, shrugging he walked towards the sound. There was a large heavy looking man, with grey hair-not on the top of his head-, and stubble on his face, he was wearing jeans, and a bear and sweet stained tan shirt. From where Megatron was standing, it looked like the man was kicking at something. Moving closer he saw that the man was kicking a girl, she looked about 8 with dark blond hair, she wore white pants and dark blue blouses that were covered in dirt and grim.

"You stupid, worthless, girl. It all you fault. You should never have been born. You god damn bitch." The man yelled, counting to kick the girl in the stomach. Cringing the girl trying so hard not to cry but tears were streaming down her face. Normally Megatron would just stand by and watch, but he stalks towards the man grabbing his wrist before he could punch the girl.

"Is there a problem here?" Megatron asked, dropping the mans hand and watch it go back to his side.

"No. Know get out of here." The man yelled. Megatron shock his head and pushed the man away from the girl, then kneeled down next to her. "You alright?" He asked sincerely. Sniffling she nodded, looking up at him with her hazel blue eyes,

"Get away from her." The drunken man yelled trying to stand up. Chuckling he picking the girl up then turned to the man.

"It seems she would be better off with me, then with a drunken fool like you." Megatron growl and walked away, turning the corner on the street. It was late, and barely any one out. Those who where, were drunk and or didn't care about the two. The girls swiftly feel asleep in his arms. Getting better look at her face Megatron saw the she was indeed pretty, thought with all that dirt, Megatron wondered what she would look like clean. He also found out that she was very skinny, and under feed. Luckily Megatron still had some good human food from when he held Sumdace. Not to mention his pin number so he would be able to bay anything his new pet would need.

The 13 year old Madeline interned the very familiar room quietly, in her light jeans white ballet flats and firry light blue shirt. Taking a deep breath she walked up to Megatron who was alone, head supported by his hand, mouth open and snoring asleep in his throne. Gulping Madeline claimed onto Megatron large metallic foot, and pokes an exposed wire, instantly wakening woke Megatron up with a laugh, then but quickly replaced with an angered low pit growl. After hearing a terrified squeak turning down to his foot, Megatron expression soften to see Madeline. Leaning over Megatron brought his hand down to her, climbing up onto the hand Madeline smiled a little, but was still _very _nervous.

"Now Madeline, why did you wake me up?" Megatron asked nicely as he brought her up to his face plate.

"Well....I was wondering if you could take me back to my house?" Madeline asked sheepish.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Megatron asked confused, he thought Madeline enjoyed staying with them. Thought he did tell her he would take you home if she truly wished it.

"No...I mean I do like it here...it's just there's something important, back home that I want to get before my dad sells it." Madeline said, twisting her fingers nervously.

"Oh, alright we'll go know." Megatron said standing up, he transformed and Madeline sat inside of his alt form. Flying up thought the mines Megatron headed for an old rode that lead to Detroit, once there Megatron changed into a dark grey and red Hummer H2. Heading down to her old street Megatron notice the girl's fear.

"If you want I'll go in with you?" Megatron offered.

"You don't have to. He should be at work, hopefully." Madeline said reassuring herself more then him. Signing Megatron decided to drop the subject, and park next to the side walk when she notice the old rusted car in the drive way.

"He's home." Madeline gasped, noticing that this was a _very, _bad idea. After a few seconds Megatron's holoform appeared in the driver seat. Once out of his alt mode Megatron open the passenger door, and helped Madeline out. Walking towards the door, Megatron said to her. "As long as I'm here, I won't let him hurt you." Megatron promised.

Opening the door, Megatron saw the man from the alley-Madeline's father sitting on his recliner chair in front of an old fashion TV.

"Just grab you thing and will go." Megatron said loud enough for Madeline to snap out of her fear, and for her father to here. Standing up the man glared.

"Wha' you doin' back, girl," He said obviously drunk.

"Getting her belongs. If you let her be, we'll be out of your hair for good." Megatron said, then gently pushed her toward the hallway to her old room.

The man was about to move toward her when Megatron stopped him.

"I suggest you don't go near her." Megatron growled.

"I'll do what ever the hell I want. I'm her father." The man yelled.

"Yes, an unfit father, Madeline deserves better then you." Megatron said crossing his hands over his lower chest.

"And you can do better."

"Yes, unlike you, I want is to see her happy, healthy, and I would never harmed her."

"I've never hurt her!"

"Right, like you didn't abuse her in the alley way all thoughts mouths ago." Megatron asked rising a brow.

Megatron was about to fit the man with Madeline came back into the room with a pink duffel bag, with a tan back pack. She looked fearfully at her father, clutching a cream white tebby bear.

"Got what you wanted?" Megatron asked. She nodded then hurried to stand behind Megatron. "Then let's go." He turned towards to the door with Madeline right be hide him. But stopped when the man grabbed Madeline's arm, and she scream, causing Megatron turned towards him growling.

"You're not going any where with him." He said squashing her arm.

"Stop! You're hurting me! MEGATRON!" Madeline yelled fearfully and look like she was going to have a panic attack.

* * *

_After the following scene, Madeline' asleep in her large king sizes bed, with currents tied to the sizes of the bed._

"No! No! Stop it! Let me go! HELP!" Madeline screamed, watching helpless as she was being hunted in her sleep.

"Madeline." A evil voice laughed.

"Madeline." The voise called, only this time fumiler but unable to place the voise.

"MADDIE!"

She jolted awake screaming, fighting the hands that held onto her arms. "Open you eye!" the voice ordered. Opening them she saw Megatron in his holoform his arms on her shoulders and a worried look on his face. Letting out a sign of relive Megatron sat on the bed and pulled Madeline into his lap and embraced her tightly as she cried.

"Shh, it's alright. Only a dream." He repeated trying to calm her down.

"Megatron?" wiping her tears she cluned onto his white t-shirt.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she new it was stupid but she was just too scared, the dream felt so real.

"No, I sleep in my robot form, I could easily squash you in my sleep" He told her, and saw the sadness and fear in her eyes, "But I will stay here till you fall asleep. Is that better?" He asked, and she nodded. Lifting the covers he placed her there and sat up against the board and she sleep against his side and when to sleep. Megatron would have got out of the bed, but he stayed….he really cared for the girl. And it had nothing to do with the allspark shard hanging from a charm bracelet her mother gave her before she died.

Well I hope you liked this….Madeline is my Oc and I really like her!!! And Megatron can have a human side (couldn't think of a better word so sue me!!!) any way please, please, please commit!!! I really want people to like it so I have a reason to writes more fic to this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
